


Sharp Teeth.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Yeah that's it, fangs!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: A little oneshot of halloween
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sharp Teeth.

  
  
'' Hey Toko? ''  
  
  
'' Huh? What is it? ''  
  
  
Toko turned her rolling writing chair towards her companion, who sits in the bed of their cramped yet cozy little apartment which the both of them took over ( Well, _Komaru_ took over. Toko couldn't care less to make their apartment more homelike. ), fidgeting with the sheets, as if she was ashamed of something.  
  
  
'' I noticed that Syo has little fangs so... I wondered if you also had them..? ''  
  
  
'' W-What?! ''  
  
  
'' Ah, sorry! I din't mean to be inpolite or anything! I'm just curious..?''  
  
  
Toko's wasn't exactly creeped out, but confused. Sure, she did had them despite not having some of Syo's other bizzare features, like her eyes, but she couldn't understand why Komaru would even be remotely curious about them.  
  
  
'' Ah.. i.. I do have them, why? Is it another weird thing that you're into that i don't know- ''  
  
  
'' What?! No! ''  
  
  
'' Sure.. But yeah, i do have them. ''  
  
  
''.. Can i see them? ''  
  
  
The Ex-Ultimate Writer blushed. Komaru checking out her teeth meant that Komaru's face would be close to her's. That Komaru's lip would be close to her own. Fukawa just had finally moved on from her previous obsession with Togami, she could not handle crushing over Komaru right now. But perhaps if she made it quick, Toko wouldn't have to suffer with this... yearning.  
  
  
'' Fine, but make it quick, will you? ''  
  
  
Komaru nodded, approaching an already open-mouthed Toko. She quinted, trying to see any sharp tooth that weren't canines. And would you look at it, there it was, two fangs! Atleast that was Komaru saw, as she couldn't see very well inside her companion's mouth. She analysed them for a bit, before Toko finally decided it was time to stop.  
  
  
'' Can i go now? My mouth is already going sore from staying open..''  
  
  
'' Oh, yeah, my bad, Toki! ''  
  
  
The nickname spun inside Toko's weak mind as Komaru went to the closet to grab something. She had heard it a good amount of times, but the mere syllables escaping from Komaru's mouth was still oddly haunting to her, in a good manner, of course. After shaking off her momentary daze, she raised her eyebrow yet again.  
  
  
'' Why did you need to see it? Is it that very well hidden? ''  
  
  
'' I guess it was a bit unecessary, but i needed to see it for something.''  
  
  
'' Huh? What something? ''  
  
  
'' So we could...''  
  
  
Komaru mimicked drumrolls with her hands, before grabbing two outfits from their wardrobe. Toko would rarily even check it, as she was very comfortable in her clothes, but would change once Komaru asked. The outfits.. were halloween ones. A baggy jumpsuit, with tufts on it's joints and collar, as if to mimic fur, and an extremely long reddish cape.  
  
  
  
''... dress up for halloween!''  
  
  
Halloween.   
  
  
She had forgotten the both of them had managed to get rid of the Monokumas, and that it had been a year since they finally managed to reconstruct Towa city. In a way, these holidays were a sweet reminder of that. Of how they became the heros of Towa city.  
  
  
And of course, a reminder for how long Toko has been bottling up her feelings towards Komaru  
  
  
'' Oh, but why did you check my teeth?''  
  
  
'' I din't buy the last accesories yet, so i wasn't sure if i should buy fake fangs for the both of us or just me. ''  
  
  
'' That's cute.. weird, but cute..'' Toko mumbled under her breath.  
  
  
'' Did you say something? ''  
  
  
'' Huh, no! ''  
  
  
'' Well, i'm going to buy the last accesories now, wanna come with? Maybe we could buy some candy! After all, we do have to give candy for the kiddos.''  
  
  
'' Of course we need to buy candy. Staying at home with costumes on would be a waste of money and effort! ''  
  
  
'' You're right, let's go, Toko!''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot of halloween


End file.
